


My Two Daddies

by nutmeg17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Trip, Dean and Cas are good dad's, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg17/pseuds/nutmeg17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take the kids to the Beach<br/>fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net  
> It's my shortest story so thought i'd post this one first.

The sun was bright and high in the clear cloudless azure blue sky; making the beach brighter and seem more active and animated. Dean lay in his swim trunks, on his towel hands behind his head and eyes closed under his sun glasses. With the feeling of the warm sun against his chest, the sand beneath him, the sound of children playing and the waves of the ocean lapping the shore, he was incredibly relaxed. Only one thing would make this moment even more perfect. And that one thing would be having Cas return with Lizzie and Jack, and not forgetting his ice cream.

He glanced over to the ice cream stand, he saw his half naked sun kissed husband holding their son, Jack in his arms and his twin sister Lizzie ran around in circles laughing hysterically to herself. Dean lips formed a genuine adoring smile, loving the sight of his family looking so happy and normal. The twins both had fair skin and blonde hair, their faces freckled slightly and they always sported cheeky grins, they were beautiful. They were his children and he couldn't be more proud of that fact.

Cas looked over and spotted Dean watching them, he smiled back and pointed to him and the kids followed his finger and they waved back hysterically their smiles broad. The three of them turned to the ice cream stand when it was their turn to order.

After a quick glance at Cas' ass he turned back and stared back up at the sky, feeling the most at peace he had been for a long while. After a few minutes he propped himself onto his elbows and watched his family return to him, Lizzie walking holding Cas' hand and Jack darting along in front.

"Daddy!" Jack screamed in delight as he pounced onto Dean's lap smile wide on his face and ice cream around his mouth.

"Hey Jack, that for me?" Dean asked sitting up putting an arm around his son.

"Mine." Jack wined vigorously shaking his head.

"Go on it looks good." The little boy smiled and took a lick of his 99.

"It is good, daddy's bringing yours." He told his dad with a large ice cream covered smile.

"It better have that chocolate sauce." Dean mumbled to himself

"Daddy." The little girl jumped onto her knees by Dean's side, huge ice cream smeared smile spread across her freckled face red from the sun.

"Lizzie!" Dean greeted her and peck her on her forehead. "Where's your dad?" he asked as he ran a hand through her hair making her giggle, Dean smiled as he watched his daughter laugh, his heart fluttering with joy. Lizzie flung her arm out to enthusiastically point to Cas before she took Jack off of Dean's lap and to sit on the sand a few metres away with her.

"Hello Dean." Cas greeted his husband and sat down next to Dean

"Hi baby." Dean replied with a large goofy grin, they both lent forward to meet each others lips before Cas handed over the ice cream. Dean's eyes widened as he took it, "Oh I love you. You never forget the chocolate sauce."

Cas chuckled at the complete adoration in his husband's voice, before resting his head on Dean's shoulder

"I love you too." Cas told him, Dean smiled kissed him on the top of his head and rested his head on top of Cas', falling into a loving, comfortable, ice cream filled silence. 

Turning their gaze to their children, they watched as Jack and Lizzie messily ate their rapidly melting ice creams.


End file.
